


Well this is awkward...

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Derek, Attempted Birthday Sex, Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Tease, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, The Hale Pack - Freeform, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: “What’s wrong?”“Can you please always check your text messages first thing in the morning?” a voice called from downstairs.Stiles tensed, and realized why Derek had suddenly stopped the hanky panky.Because clearly, they were not alone.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 29
Kudos: 1260





	Well this is awkward...

Stiles didn’t often wake up first. In fact, it was far more likely for _Derek_ to wake up first literally nine times out of ten. Stiles liked his sleep, okay? He hadn’t gotten much of it in his teenage years, and now that he was an adult with a job and less life-threatening events occurring, he deserved to sleep. He’d _earned_ that sleep! 

But today was different. Because today was a special day, and he wanted to make it _extra_ special for Derek. He knew Derek loved getting woken up with love and kisses, and given Stiles had managed to wake up _first_ for once, today of all days, he was going to wake Derek up in the most _disgustingly_ sexy way he possibly could. 

Because today was Derek’s birthday. 

And on Derek’s birthday, Stiles was going to let him do literally whatever he wanted to him. And he was kind of looking forward to it because hey, it was like his birthday, too. Having Derek fuck him into unconsciousness sounded pretty great, actually. 

Not that Derek would ever fuck him into unconsciousness, he wasn’t that kinda guy, but he was _definitely_ going to screw his own name out of him. Stiles had gotten railed that hard once and it had been _amazing_. 

Smiling sleepily, pleased with his plan, he moved slowly, cautiously. He pulled the blankets a bit further off himself, sat up, threw one leg over Derek’s hips and leaned down to kiss him. 

It didn’t take much more than that to wake him up. Derek’s eyes opened slowly, still sleep-filled, and the corners of his lips quirked in the smallest of smiles at the sight of Stiles right there. 

“Morning,” Stiles said, leaning down to kiss him again. Derek’s hands moved to slide up along Stiles’ thighs, then around to his ass, gripping it tightly and rocking his morning wood up against Stiles’ backside. 

“Morning,” Derek rumbled, voice thick with sleep and sexier than ever. 

“Happy birthday.” Stiles rocked down hard against Derek’s crotch, his boyfriend letting out a small groan. 

“Happy birthday indeed,” Derek agreed. “You really want me to screw your brains out before you’ve had coffee?” 

“Today, I’ll allow it,” he teased. Kissing him again. 

Derek wrapped one arm around Stiles and flipped them around in one smooth motion, Stiles’ back hitting the soft mattress and Derek looming over him. His tongue was in Stiles’ mouth, and he had one hand braced against the bed while the other was already tugging at the waistband of Stiles’ sweats. 

Wrapping both arms around Derek’s neck, Stiles pulled him down, sucking lewdly on his tongue, and had just arched his back to lift his hips up so Derek could yank his bottoms off when his boyfriend froze. 

He went absolutely stock still, hand still gripping Stiles’ sweats but not moving to pull them down anymore. Breaking the kiss and breathing hard against Derek’s lips, Stiles frowned. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Can you please always check your text messages first thing in the morning?” a voice called from downstairs. 

Stiles tensed, and realized why Derek had suddenly stopped the hanky panky. 

Because clearly, they were not alone. 

Derek released the pants he’d been tugging off and leaned over to grab Stiles’ phone, unlocking it with the password—because he knew it, damn him—and opening his text messages. 

Stiles craned his neck to see while Derek angled it in his direction, and sure enough, he had text messages from Scott. 

**[Scott]**  
hey if you hear anything downstairs it’s just us  
**[Scott]**  
we’re setting up for derek’s birthday  
**[Scott]**  
should be done by the time he wakes up  
**[Scott]**  
boyd’s handling breakfast and will bring it over   
**[Scott]**  
your dad’s got the cake you made yesterday  
**[Scott]**  
see you soon :)

So. The pack was downstairs. For Derek’s birthday. With his dad. 

Awesome. 

“Well this is awkward...” Stiles said with a small, uncomfortable laugh. 

“Understatement,” Boyd’s voice called from below. 

“How did you not hear their heartbeats?” Stiles hissed at Derek, who was still looming over him. 

That earned him an annoyed look. “I was a little _distracted_ , Stiles.” 

Which—okay, fair. 

“Boyd had to clear his throat before I realized they were down there.” 

“So what you’re saying is: if intruders break in while we’re hanky pankying, we’re screwed.” 

Derek shrugged, which basically meant, “Pretty much,” in this case. So that was great. 

“We’ll be right down,” Derek said, raising his voice slightly probably to ensure that the humans heard, as well.

Oh God, how many people were down there? And while he was sure they hadn’t heard _nearly_ as much as the wolves, that didn’t make it better! It was one thing for his dad to _suspect_ he and Derek were regularly sexually active, it was another thing to _know_! 

“I kind of want to just stay here all day.”

“If I have to face the pack after this, so do you.” Derek kissed his forehead. “You can give me my present later.” 

Stiles groaned and rolled over to bury his face in his pillow once Derek had climbed off him. He could hear him grabbing clothes for himself and pulling them on over the boxer-briefs he wore to bed. A pair of pants landed on Stiles’ head and he sighed. 

No point in delaying the inevitable. Besides, at least Derek had still woken up the way he liked, even if it _hadn’t_ been followed by hanky panky. 

He just wished the pack had warned him about this _earlier_ as opposed to the day of. That was just rude and really, their own fault for hearing something they didn’t want to hear! They _deserved_ it! 

“Let’s go.”

Stiles grunted when he got a slap to the ass, but obediently rolled back over and sat up. He could see Derek rearranging himself in his pants, clearly still hard and wishing the morning had progressed how they’d intended. Stiles smirked satisfactorily at that and climbed out of bed, shucking his pyjamas and pulling on some real clothes. 

He followed Derek downstairs, where the pack was staggered throughout the loft. Scott looked a little scandalized—as if Stiles had never walked in on him and Allison, _or_ him and Kira!—but Erica was grinning lecherously. 

“Sorry we interrupted your _birthday present_ ,” she said with a small cackle. 

“Stiles can just give it to me later,” Derek said easily, wrapping one arm around Stiles’ shoulders and pulling him into his side. 

Stiles resolutely looked _anywhere_ but at his father. He could see him shaking his head with a sigh out of the corner of his eye. 

“We didn’t mean for it to be last minute,” Boyd said. “The plan had always been to surprise you, but it wasn’t until this morning that we realized you might spend a quiet day in the loft. Stiles would have to get the cake from the sheriff’s eventually, but we just thought bringing you breakfast might be appreciated. We didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” 

“I appreciate it,” Derek said with a small but fierce smile. “My pack wanted to spend the day with me. I’m really glad. Thank you.” 

“Not half as glad as you’d have been to finish your activities upstairs, I’m sure,” Isaac said with a mischievous smile. 

Curse that angelic face of his, Stiles often forgot he was sassy as fuck! 

“Can we just—my dad is _right there_ ,” Stiles reminded them, motioning his father but not looking at him. 

“I don’t know why you think I believe you and Derek aren’t sexually active when you’ve been living together for three years, but okay.” He clapped his hands together. “Enough chatter, let’s eat.” 

Stiles felt Derek nosing at his ear before hot breath ghosted along the shell and he said, “Let’s eat indeed. I plan to positively devour _you_ later.” 

And that was a boner. That was definitely a boner in Stiles’ pants right there. 

“I hate you,” he informed his boyfriend.

He didn’t know why he bothered, the guy could hear a lie a mile away. Fucking Werewolves. 

Though he was _definitely_ looking forward to finishing up what they started later. 

Happy fucking birthday indeed, it was going to be a long night after the interruption. 

Stiles couldn’t wait. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
